


Jamie and Nick

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Cute lil Nick and Jamie fic things :'), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of lil Jamie x Nick au prompt fic thingies!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R U Mine?

Jamie let out a long breath and set his guitar down against an amp. The Arctic Monkeys were recording some of their new album today. Jamie grabbed one of the Cokes off a table and plopped down on one of the two couches in the studio. Alex sat down next to him.

"Ey, mate, ya look like somethin's botherin' ya, anythin' wrong?" He asked, looking at Jamie, who was sitting silently with his chin resting in his palm. "Nah, just thinkin'," Jamie mumbled. "Hm. Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Alex asksd teasingly, a smile tugging at his lips. Jamie shook his head. "Just...somethin..."

He was thinking about something, all right. To be specific, Jamie was thinking about Nick O'Malley, their new bassist. He was adorable. Jamie knew having a crush on his bandmate - a new one, at that - wasn't too good for his or the band's sake or reputation, but he couldn't help himself. The way Nick's eyes squinched and a little dimple appeared on one cheek when he smiled made Jamie's heart flutter, and his presence always made Jamie's mood a good one.

Nick was sitting on the couch across from Jamie and Alex, and was talking to Matt. Jamie kept stealing glances at him occasionally, and blushed when he thought Nick had caught him. He watched Nick simply talk for half an hour, until their manager told them they had to start recording again. They only had a few songs left, and the next one was "Teddy Picker". 

The boys tuned and prepared their instruments, and, of course, Jamie took a couple more looks at Nick. He looked so cute, concentrated on tuning his bass, tongue sticking out a bit and hair falling in his face. Jamie looked away and smiled, though he tried to hide it. 

Jamie kept his eyes on Nick for most of the recording, being careful not to get caught in the act. He watched as Nick's fingers danced across the fretboard and how his fingers plucked at the strings with such grace. Jamie almost thought he was falling in love with the boy already. But no, he couldn't have been, right?

He brushed off the thought as they finished the song. During the song, Jamie decided he was going to make his move: he was gonna ask Nick out. Somehow.

 

After they'd finished recording all the songs, Jamie went up to Alex. "Hey, uh, Al, how wou-would ya ask someone out?" "Ooh, who's the lucky someone?" Alex said in a sing-song voice. "Heh, nevermind that. But like, really, how do I ask someone out?" Jamie's face flushed. 

"Maybe get them flowers, or candy. Everyone likes candy," Alex said thoughtfully. "Well, whoever it is, good luck, Cookie!"

Jamie nodded and immediately grabbed his wallet. "I'm goin' out to get summat, I'll be back," he told his bandmates. He walked to the flower shop down the street. Jamie picked out a couple different colored daisies, hoping Nick would like them. He also grabbed a box of Jolly Ranchers from the corner store.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door to the studio. He had the flowers and candies is a paper bag, which he held behind his back. "H-hey, uh, Nick, can I talk to ya for a sec?" He asked before he changed his mind, jerking his head towards the door. As Nick stood up to meet Jamie, Alex shot Jamie a knowing look and winked.

When the two stepped outside, Jamie set the bag down at his side. "So," he began, "Um, I was wo-wondering, if you weren't doing anythin', if you maybe wanted to d-do summat? Like, we could go get...coffee or dinner?" Nick looked up at him. "Oh! And these are for you," Jamie added, pulling the treats out the bag. "Ah, Jamie, you shouldn't've! And, yes, I'd love to do something with ya," Nick answered, smiling. 

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Perfect! I'll text you tonight?" "Sure."

Jamie walked back into the studio, followed by Nick, who was carrying his flowers and candy. Matt raised an eyebrow, but Alex smirked, knowing exactly what happened. "What happened here?" Matt asked, confused. "I got a date," Jamie said casually. "With...?" Matt encouraged, not picking up the hint. 

Jamie looked at Nick, who was holding in giggles. The two burst out into a fit of laughter, leaving Matt in a state of confusion. "With Nick, you knob," Jamie finally said, wiping tears from his eyes snd smiling like a madman.


	2. Far Too Young To Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major character death!! Nick get's caught with a fatal "sickness", but how will it affect Jamie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advanced omg

Jamie still remembers the day his whole world burned down.

 

He couldn't believe it. He was gone. Forever. The one person he loved with every fiber of his being was gone.

It happened so quickly. There was no warning, no time to prepare, to say goodbye.

Just thinking about it caused Jamie's lip to start trembling. It'd been 3 days, but he remembers it like it was an hour ago. 

 

Jamie hates the way the story goes. It sounds so cliché, like it was taken from some kind of romance novel. Retelling it always makes him cry, which makes it all the more sad-romance-novel like.

The story is quite heartbreaking, though. The day it happened started beautifully; it was a warm day in May, the sun shining and the faint sound of cars on the road creating a soothing rhythm. Jamie awoke to Nick cuddled into his chest, snoring lightly. Jamie had spent most of that morning in bed looking down at his rather beautiful boyfriend, and, truth be told, his mind was stuck on the incredible thought of them being together forever, spending the rest of their lives together. But that's never how it works, right?

Right.

When Nick woke up, he complained of having just a slight headache. Jamie had first made sure to confirm that yes, it was only a light headache, and no, he wasn't lying about the pain so not to worry his boyfriend. So Jamie did what most caring lovers would, and got him some ibuprofen and water. He also made Nick eat something before telling him to lay back down; he surely didn't want his boyfriend feeling any worse.

But, by noon, Nick's headache was worse, to the point where they though he was having a migrane. Thus, Jamie shut off the lights, gave Nick a warm washcloth for his head, and laid down with his boyfriend. Then it was all fine for a while; Nick asleep with Jamie by his side, checking in on him whenever he would wake up.

But, by late afternoon, the headache had worsened immensely, to the point where Nick had woken up suddenly, groaning and crying out in pain. "Jamie...it hurts to open my eyes...i-it hurts to think..." was what Nick said that sent Jamie into complete panic mode.

"Oh shit, okay babe, we're gonna go to the doctor, okay? You're gonna be fine, Nick...you'll be fine," Jamie whispered, but mostly to himself. Nick was going to be okay. Right?

By the time Jamie had driven Nick to the hospital, he was trying not to doubt it. Nick was whimpering in the passenger seat while Jamie parked hastily, brows furrowed together in worry and determination. He was going to get his boyfriend better.

He grabbed Nick's hand and helped him out the car quickly, holding his hand tightly as they walked into the emerency room. Jamie was greeted by a receptionist with a clipboard, who immediately asked why they were there. 

"I-he-- my boyfriend has a headache that...he's crying out in pain and he said it hurts to do anything and something's wrong and-" "Alright, sir, we'll take him. You'll have to wait out here," the receptionist cut him off from rambling and motioned to the waiting area. Jamie let out an exasperated breath. "I-I can't go with him?" "No, I'm sorry, sir, but we'll let you know what we find out."

Trembling and shaking like a madman, Jamie told Alex and Matt, who were both, unfortunately, not able to make it to the hospital. So Jamie was left alone in a horrible state of terror, nerves, and every possible negative feeling. He was mad at himself for not watching closer over Nick, terrified of what'll happen to Nick, upset that he has to face this alone. Most of all, he was resentful. Why does this have to happen to him? To Nick? What did he ever do to deserve so much...agony?

It felt like hours that Jamie had to sit alone, trembling in the hard metal chair. It actually was a few hours; by the time a nurse came out, the sun was setting. Jamie shot up, almost running to the nurse who had motioned to him. 

Out if breath, he let out "How is he?"

The nurse gave him a sorrowful look. "Well...he's not good. We put him on anesthesia so we could do tests, and he hasn't woken up yet. He hasn't flatlined, though. We're also awaiting the test results still, so I came to let you know that it may be a longer wait than we anticipated."

"Oh my god..okay..I'll wait as long as I have to," Jamie half-whispered, nerves filling his stomach. The nurse nodded and walked away.

 

Jamie spent another hour and a half in that chair, shifting uncomfortably and watching as patients came and left. He'd downed three Cokes from the vending machine, which wasn't doing too good on his nerves. 

His anxiety skyrocketed as he saw a pair of doctors sprinting towards the direction they'd taken Nick, but he tried to tell himself that it wasn't Nick that was having that bad of a time in there. He heard someone shout "He's going!" and squeezed his eyes shut, begging himself to calm the hell down before he gave himself a panic attack.

The hospital had gone quiet; it was well past midnight by now and most people had left. Jamie leaned him head back against the wall behind him, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was startled by a tap on his shoulder. 

A nurse was standing before him, a different one from before. "Hello. If I'm not mistaken, you came with Nick O'Malley, right?" He asked through his face mask, looking down at a clipboard. Jamie swallowed a lump in his throat. "Y-yes," he croaked. "Okay. Come with me, sir."

Jamie was led down a hallway, which was mostly empty, and slightly eerie. The nurse stopped in front of a doorway, and Jamie tried to peek in through the glass panes looking in, but there were a group of doctors crowding so he couldn't see. "W-what's happening?" Jamie started freaking out. "Sir...Nick...I'm so sorry. He's...passed."

Jamie never knew what people meant when they said the world was crashing down around him until now.

Everything around him stopped. The sounds, the movements. Everything. He could hear his own heartbeat. He didn't remember falling to his knees, but when he came back to his senses, he was on the ground. The nurse was next to him, rubbing his back. "I...I have to see him..." Jamie mumbled. "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you."

"...Bullshit," Jamie said, a bit louder. He stood up, trying to look into the room.

Jamie suddenly felt dizzy. It hadn't fully hit him until now. Nick was dead. He was gone forever; he wasn't coming back.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, and he let them. He slid down the wall, and cried until there was nothing left. There was nothing left in him; no tears, no emotions, no words. His world was quite literally destroyed.

Silently, Jamie got up and walked out. He ignored the nurses who tried to get him to sign things, and walked out to his car. He got in calmly, and sat for what seemed like hours. It was almost like he was drunk; he couldn't see straight, or think straight. The love of his life, his goddamn world, was gone. Gone for good.

 

When Alex and Matt found out, they tried to talk to Jamie. Jamie never answered his phone, or the door. For the past 3 days, he'd been laying on the couch, in the same sweatpants and t-shirt he was in the very day it happened, on his back. He'd barely slept, and he certainly hadn't gotten up to eat or use the bathroom. He was delusional.

Everything reminded him of Nick. Everything smelled like Nick, strangely looked like Nick, the very Nick he'd lost. And he would never get him back.

 

Jamie still remembers the very day his whole world burned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I totally cried writing this bye


End file.
